I Will Survive Songfic...?
by TyphoonTyrant
Summary: Errm... well, I wrote two I Will survive songfics. They both stink. Please review.
1. Draco

Songfic Written from original text be "Arriana Lynch" Under the name TyphoonTyrant.  
Characters mentioned herein are copyrighted J.K.Rowling.  
Original Song, "I Will Survive" copyright those that wrote it.  
Original Harry Potter lyrics copyright ER2002  
  
To the tune of I Will Survive  
  
  
  
  
  
First I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
A big wand was in my face  
Belonging to some scarred up guy,  
Then I spent so many minutes fuzzy and so very sore,  
He bounced me more,  
From the ceiling to the floor!  
  
Hey Potter! You dumb head case!  
He just changed me back and I saw the look upon your face,  
I would have clobbered you right there,  
With Crabbe ang Goyle helping too,  
If i'd have thought for just one second that that moment would live with you,  
  
Go on now, just leave the hall,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause I can't take it anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your fame,  
You think I'd crumble,  
You think I'd suddenly turn lame?  
  
Oh no not I! I'll make you pay!  
  
Oh as long as I know how cast I know you'll stay away,  
I've got all school time to live,  
And all my grudge to give, I 'll make you pay,  
I'll make you pay! Hey hey!  
  
It took all the strength I had not to blow right there,  
Kept picking ferret fur out of my messy hair,  
And I spent so many nights,  
Fuming all to myself, I used to sigh,  
But now I hold my head up high,  
And you see me,  
A Malfoy,  
I'm not that stupid little ferret that was played with like a toy,  
So you play against me seeker,  
And expect me to go easy,  
No I'm savin' all my loyalties for someone who's just like me,  
  
Go on now, just leave the hall,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause I can't take it anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with you fame,  
You think I'd crumble?  
You think I'd suddenly turn lame?  
  
Oh no not I! I'll make you pay!  
  
Oh as long as I know how to cast I know you'll stay away!  
I've got all my school time to live,  
And all my grudge to give, I'll make you pay,  
I'll make you pay! Hey! Hey! 


	2. Harry

Songfic Written from original text be "Arriana Lynch" Under the name TyphoonTyrant.  
Characters mentioned herein are copyrighted J.K.Rowling.  
Original Song, "I Will Survive" copyright those that wrote it.  
Original Harry Potter lyrics copyright ER2002  
  
To the tune of I Will Survive  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live with you ever on my mind,  
But then I spent so many years,  
Not knowing how Vold- You know who did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
  
But now you're back, before my eyes,  
Stuck in that mirror, makes me almost want to cry,  
I should have died right on the spot,  
But your love set me free,  
And I knew just when I saw you that killing Voldemort was up to me!  
  
I'll go on now, walk out that door,  
Back to my dormitory,  
Cause I don't need that mirror anymore,  
Didn't you try your best save me and yourselves,  
I'll make him crumble...  
I will not lay down and die!  
  
Oh no not I,  
I did survive!  
Oh as long as I know of your love it'll stay that way I surmise,  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got friends my strength to give, and I'll survive,  
I did survive! Hey hey!  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
Past fluffy and the keys, Oh like flying darts!  
And I spent so much time and worry on that stupid chess game,  
And then the stone, caught in my eye, I defeated that dumb Quirrel and I held the stone up high!  
  
And you see me! Somebody new! I'm not the boy taught to fear magic and floo,  
And so I feel like gazing in,  
And seeing what I wanna see,  
But no I'll save my happier thoughts for moments more tangible to me,  
  
I'll go on now, walk out that door,  
Back to my dormitory,  
Cause I don't need that mirror anymore,  
Didn't you try your best save me and yourselves,  
I'll make him crumble...  
I will not lay down and die!  
  
Oh no not I,  
I did survive!  
Oh as long as I know of your love it'll stay that way I surmise,  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got friends my strength to give, and I'll survive,  
I did survive! Hey! Hey! 


End file.
